


The Real Dracula

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dracula - Freeform, Gen, Halloween fics, No pairing - Freeform, Van Helsing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Dean and Sam meet the Dracula. The real one.





	The Real Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I just play with them.  
> DO NOT COPY/POST MY WORK TO ANYWHERE ELSE. I WILL FIND YOU.  
> Written for Tumblr's @lunasaturn88's Halloween Movie Challenge 2017  
> Importing all my one shots here since Tumblr wanna be a hoe.

“What the hell do you mean  _you're_ Dracula?” Dean’s face contorts in disbelief as he glares at you, machete pointed in your direction for emphasis. 

“Uh…yeah.” you reply back, eyebrows lifting and mouth open as you stare at him in confusion, head cocking to the side, “You’re in  _Dracula’s_  castle, were you expecting someone else?”

“Well….no, I-I-I was expecting…I don’t know, Vlad the Impaler? Dracula’s supposed to be a guy.”

You rolled your eyes at his steriotypicalness, of course this Alpha-male-bad-ass would automatically assume you were male. Everyone else did, right? Fucking Vlad.

“You really think that 600 years ago a man was going to let his wife take credit for that carnage, hunter? For saving an entire fucking country? Let’s be logical.” you replied haughtily, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow sarcastically. 

“Well…” The hunter held his hands out in gesture that he didn’t really know what to think. You snorted, amused, before shifting on your feet. 

“So, what are two  _American_  hunters doing all the way on this side of the world?” You questioned as you nonchalantly stepped forward towards the tall man’s blade, finger outstretching to move it away from your direction. The sharp metal sliced the tip of your finger open easily, but you paid it no matter as the flesh was instantly regenerated once you pulled your finger away.

“Is it true that you were created by the Alpha?” The other man, Sam, inquired, stepping forward next to his brother to look at you.

“Yesss.” You hissed, instantly feeling the flush of emptiness filling the empty void that was your heart, “Heard you killed him.”

“Damn right we did, Sammy shot Big Daddy Bloodsucker straight through the heart.” Dean answered proudly, gesturing to the other man with the end of the large blade.

You glared at him in response, feeling the anger and bloodlust release the fangs that had been hidden neatly behind their sheaths of your gums.

“Ohh, pretty Mrs. D doesn’t like that, do ya honey?”

You hissed at him in response as he raised the blade once more to be eye-level with you.

“Watch that mouth, bitch.” Dean gritted out through his teeth as the tension of the potential fight filled the air, causing you to chuckle.

“So why are you here, Winchesters? Come to kill little ol’ me?”

“That depends,” Samuel started, looking at you while ignoring his brother’s posture, “You still droppin’ people?”

“I consume what I need to survive, hunter. All of which is willingly given to me.”

“You mean sacrificed.” Dean retorted, extending the blade further in your direction.

“I keep this land safe, Hunter, protect it from the  _real_  monsters that go bump in the night. This is my territory, and because of my protection the people repay me in their blood, because they know if they don’t and I die then the  _real_  Hell will be unleashed on them just like it is for our neighbors.” You explained through your gritted fangs before rolling your eyes and turning your back on the hunters to flutter down the hall towards your chambers.

“Oh yeah? Well why should we believe you?” Dean shouted, trailing behind you quickly to catch up.

“I never asked you to believe me, Dean, but go ask the townspeople and see what they say. We have no demons, no werewolves, no monsters. We don’t even have to have an army because I am the army. I am the soldiers. I have protected this land for over thousands of years.” you replied back, stopping at the entry way to your room to look back to the approaching brothers.

“Well sorry, princess, but we’re still going to have to cut your head off.” Dean smirked, reading the blade in his grip

“It’s Countess,” you hissed, lurching forward tauntingly as he swung the blade back.

“Wait, Dean-” Sam interrupted, holding his arm up to stop his brother’s attempted murder.

Dean lowered the machete with a growl at Sam, angrily glowering at him from the side as his brother stepped forward towards you.

“She protects people.”

“She’s a monster, Sam, an old one.”

“When’s the last time you heard of a werewolf attack in my country, Winchester, huh? When’s the last time?” you cut in, irritation spreading as you took another step towards the elder brother. 

“She’s right, Dean.” Sam admitted, looking at the other man with a tight-lipped, knowing expression. 

You quirked an eyebrow again at Sam’s admission, not expecting that one of them would be reasonable when you’d gotten the heads up that the man–well,  _woman hunt_  was on for you.

Looking over the two men you realized for the first time why their reputation had made its way over to your side of the world. They both were incredibly strong, obviously determined, and viciously smart. You could tell that one was the ying to the other’s yang, and that made you smile.

“Listen to your brother, Dean.” you chided with a smirk, tilting your head endearingly, making Dean snarl in your direction. 

“Mistress! Mistress! There’s something trying to break in through the south wall!” William, one of the Castle workers came screaming through the hallway behind the brothers. 

“What?” you gasped, pushing past the men to head towards the boy. He grabbed your hand and pulled you along the way, running as fast as his little feet would carry him in his panic. You knew the Winchesters were following behind but ignored them as you focused on how you were going to make sure your people were safe.

By the time your group got outside, though, and over to the south wall, the gigantic werewolf was already slain, and beside it stood the last man you’d expected to see.

“Looks like I got here just in time, M'lady,” Came the thick drawl of the deep voice as he turned around at the sound of your footsteps. His black leather jacket and black hat glistened in the reflection of the snow, and he had a smirk on his lips as his eyes danced. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Dean tutted in the back, his hands on his hips as his neck rolled in the same direction as his eyes, “Who’s Van Helsing over here?”

Abraham chuckled at the same time you turned your head to glare at the groaning man, “This is Van Helsing, you idiot!" 

Sam’s eyes went even wider than they had before, and Dean instantly stood up straight and gulped.

"Winchesters, right? Sam and Dean?” Abraham bellowed, walking forward, his boots crunching loudly in the snow, to stand beside you.

“Y-Y-Yes Mr. Van Helsing, sir.” Dean answered respectfully, earning him another chuckle from the man wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

“How are you, my love?” You ask as you look up to his face sweetly, the same adoring smile conquering his lips as always.

“Better now that I’m with you,” He smirked as he leaned his face into nuzzle at the hair covering your ear from him, a low growl emanating from his chest as he squeezed you tighter.

“Dracula and Van Helsing, what is going on here, Sammy?” Dean mumbled as the brother’s followed you two back towards the warmth of the castle. 

“I feel like Gabriel is behind this.”

“Who? The angel? No, Dean, although I have met him numerous times and find him quite amusing.” Abraham chuckled, looking back towards them as he continued to walk.

Sam’s eyes grew wide as he choked back a laugh, his hand moving to cover his mouth as he looked to his brother’s own crazy expression.

“So I guess we don’t gotta ice her after all,” Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief

“Excuse me?” Abraham Van Helsing suddenly growled, releasing his grip on you and turning completely around, suddenly brandishing a blade in the boys’ direction, “You were going to ’ _ice’_  my wife?”

“Daaaaahhh, um, well, umm….” Sam stammered, holding his hands up defensively, looking between Abraham and his brother, “We really didn’t know what…who…she was.”

“Well, now you do, and you will stay the hell away from her unless you want me to allow her to rip your throat out.”

“Yes sir.” Both boys replied simultaneously.  


End file.
